Zombie Smurfs: Class I Outbreak
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: One morning, zombies began to appear and it wasn't long before everyone ran home as Brainy, Jokey, and Hunter bring a quick end to them. Oneshot, very quick and not much action.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

"POP! POP! POP! POP!"

The sounds of gunfire rang out over the Smurf Village, this was common for the village to hear in months. Papa Smurf tries to cover his ears from the rounds of gunfire as he lies in bed, luckily the sun was just coming up and it presented a rude awakening for the village.

The only smurf with guns was Chernov, a slightly taller, bright green smurf that wears a camouflaged hat, jacket, and pants with black shoes. Since he's part human and is raised by a human, he behaves differently than the smurfs. Being genetically engineered in all, he is more robust and less emotional than the smurfs.

"POP! POP" rang more gunfire, "POP! DING!"

That sound is coming from Chernov's M1 Garand, the smurfs often seen him using it awhile he's hunting. Bringing home kills and butchering it and cooking it, his diet is very unusual. Smurfs usually do not include meat in their diets, mostly Smurf Berries and Bread with a bit of milk and such. However, Chernov eats more meat than other smurfs. And since he burns a lot of calories, he needs to go out into the forest and hunt for his meal.

With Chernov firing his weapon within the Smurf Village, this scares the smurfs and annoys them at the same time. They've seen the destructive power of bullets, they do not want to be shot by him. "POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, DING!"

The rapid fire finally causes Papa Smurf to snap and he shot out of bed and go directly straight to Chernov's house which is just a short walk from his house, when he stepped outside he noticed something strange. He sees all the smurfs walking out of their homes heading towards Chernov's house, the smurflings were not that far behind. Papa Smurf fought his way to the crowd and watched in horror at what he saw, Chernov was shooting smurfs at the edge of the clearing of the village.

No, these smurfs were different. Instead of the average smurf, these smurfs had gray skin and has pinkish eyes with bright red pupils. Their faces were emotionless and their jaws dropped, eyes stare straight forward with arms extended outwards limping and slouching towards Chernov with him shooting at them. Chernov was sitting on the roof of his house, he had loads of ammunition at his side as he fires away at his M1 Garand. Bullet casings surrounds his home in a ring.

Papa Smurf also notices that Chernov's door was barged in and he could see blood at the sides of it, a dead smurf lies near the entrance with it's head bashed in.

"Damn it, why your standing there?" asked Chernov to the village, "Don't you see we're under attack?"

"POP! POP!"

Just as the final gray smurf dies, Chernov slides down off of his roof and rushes towards Papa Smurf. "It was horrible, I heard scratching sounds on my door and I thought it was Nosy Smurf at first until I opened the door and that smurf tries to bite me." he explains, "I smashed his head into itself with a baseball bat and I spot more of them coming out of the woods, moaning with arms extended towards me."

"I filled one of them with with the rapid fire you probably heard, and it did not caused the smurf to go down when I hit him in the torso. But when I shoot them in the head, they go down instantly with one shot." continued Chernov, "I think it's happening."

"What's happening?" asked Papa Smurf.

"The dead is coming back to life to eat the flesh of the living," said Chernov, "They want to eat us alive, if you get bitten by one of them you'll turn into one of them. That's how things work for the undead, there could be more of them coming to surround us."

"The undead?" asked Papa Smurf as the smurfs gasped.

"You've seen them, the smurfs I was shooting at." said Chernov, "Listen, do you hear any animal life?"

Every quiets down and listen to the background noise, there was no birds chirping nor insects buzzing and making noise. But then they heard a moan, a particular loud one. Suddenly, more of the undead smurfs come stumbling out of the brush. One by one, they came in mass numbers out of a single direction. The same direction from where the previous wave came from, Chernov fired a round at one of the undead smurfs and made a headshot which caused it to instantly die.

"They're coming," cried Chernov.

"Everyone head back to your homes!" cried Papa Smurf. Everybody ran as fast as their smurf feet can take them, including Papa Smurf. Before he leaves, Chernov grabs him by the tail stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to stay here and help fight off the living dead." he says as he hands Papa Smurf his rifle, "I'm going to go get help, you have Brainy help you when I'm gone."

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Papa Smurf.

"You see any Zombie Smurf, just shoot him in the head." said Chernov, "If you ran out of ammo, there's some more in the house."

That's when Chernov activated his jet pack and flew off into the sky, leaving Papa Smurf to fend for himself. Brainy then quickly came running by Papa Smurf's aid, at this moment he kind of wished Chernov was with him at the moment. "I smurfed here as fast as I can Papa Smurf," said Brainy.

"Good, go get a weapon or something." said Papa Smurf, "We've got zombies."

"Zombies?" asked Brainy.

"Where were you this whole time?" asked Papa Smurf.

"I was sleeping, but then the jet pack woke me up." said Brainy.

Papa Smurf fire the M1 Garand at a zombie and the bullet managed to hit him square in the chest but did not bring it down, then Brainy takes over. "Allow me Papa Smurf," he says, "Chernov taught me how to fire one of these."

"Good, now stay here as I get Jokey and Hunter," said Papa Smurf, "We may need their bombs and arrows."

As Papa runs off for dear life, Brainy began to fire away at the Smurf Zombies with stunning accuracy. After figuring out how to kill them, he aims between the eyes and fires away. After hearing the ding, Brainy went to reload it. As he sticks in a new clip, his thumb get's got in the round chamber as it pinches him hard. "Yikes!" he yelped, "M1 Thumb!"

Brainy managed to pull his thumb out when a yellow present with orange ribbons flew through the air and landed in front of one of the zombie smurfs, the zed did not noticed as it kicked the box causing it to explode. Pieces of zombie flesh flew through the air as half the zombie gets pulverized, but the upper half continues to crawl towards Brainy not noticing his intestines being dragged across the dirt.

"Oh smurf, how come that didn't work?" asked Jokey nearby, Hunter managed to follow behind.

"Shoot him in the head," cried Brainy.

Hunter tires to aim for a head shot but missed, then he tried to fire an arrow with it's tip is on fire. The arrow hits the zombie on the side but it did not notice the flame partially burning it's decaying skin, with a third arrow he managed to take out the zombie.

After about an hour in the battle, there is no longer any zombies to fight. They were lucky because they sucked at being zombie killers, if the zombies had the ability to run they would have lost. "Guys?" asked Jokey, "What are we going to do with this mess?"

There were zombie smurf corpses everywhere, surprisingly they were no where near the smurfs. When Chernov came back, he was riding on Azrael armed with a Katana. "Ha ha, I love cats!" he yells. "I managed to find the source of the outbreak, turns out that Gargamel tired to control the smurfs but his plan backed fired."

"Why are you riding on Azrael?" asked Brainy.

"The mind control Gargamel was using was useful on pacifying this cat, you know what guys I think I'm going to go kill more zombie smurfs." said Chernov as he turns Azrael around, "I'll see you at dinner."

When he left, the smurfs cleaned up the mess and burned the smurf bodies in a single pile. The smell was strong, worse than rotten smurfberries. "Barbecue zombie stink," complained Grouchy, "I hate zombies."

"You hate everything." reminded Brainy.

"I hate you more," responded Grouchy.

When Chernov came back, thankfully without Azrael, he was covered head to toe with gore, "Exploding zombies rock," he said giving off a rare smile, he doesn't normally smile, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, right now I need to take a shower in Jokey's bathroom. Consider it a prank when I'm done using it."

We walked to Jokey's house and used his shower, then went straight back home and went straight to bed.

"That's it?" asked Brainy, "No more zombies?"

Suddenly, a zombie appeared out of nowhere and exploded spreading bloody gore everywhere. No one bothered cleaning it up, they just simply went back home and rest for the night.


End file.
